The Last Song
by Lunaretta
Summary: A 'new' look at the relationship Alan and Tin-Tin share. TV verse.


The Last Song- a Thunderbirds fanfic.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Thunderbirds. Someone else a whole lot richer than me does and I want them to hurry up already and make a new series.

A sort of 'new' look at the relationship Tin-Tin and Alan share. TV verse.

* * *

I look at his face as I wish he was awake. But he hasn't been awake for a month, but still I hope.

Perhaps hope is the only thing that stands between him and death. But as I stare at him, as I have for the last month, when it is my turn to sit with him, I can't help but imagine him as an angel. He looks exactly like a handsome angel, with locks of blonde, dressed in white, even if it were a hospital gown. If his eyes were open, the looks of cerulean would complete it. But he looks more peaceful asleep.

Perhaps I should explain why I'm sitting here staring a comatose person, even if he is the love of my life. He has faced death before, and survived. So I still hope. But I know already, others have given up. I don't know why I haven't. But love does things to a person, so they know. True love, eternal love does this- the love between two people, frozen in time. Heck, we never ever said we loved each other, but the feeling was always there.

I'm not saying his family doesn't love him but it simply isn't the same. But I think they feel it harder than I do. I know he will survive. I can feel the flame in my heart still. It flickers weakly against my own, much stronger fire. I feed his flame, as I know it is his inner fire, as much as I can. I don't know how I do this. But I know he lives on, for always.

I can't explain this feeling to others. It makes me feel guilty I can't take their pain away. But this is something private- I can't tell this to another. I know they think me crazy for facing the day as I always have- calm, peaceful and serene. It's like I don't care, but I do so much. I care for them and want to take away their pain. But the Tracy's are so pained with the loss of one of their own, I don't think I have what it takes to force happiness into them, even though it's something I could always do. I have never told anyone though.

What exactly was our love? It was never really encouraged nor fed, but it was always there. Apart from a few stolen kisses of passion and fire, and the looks and talks we had, we pretended it didn't exist. But it's been there, ever since our teen years.

I don't really want to talk about the accident and the years before and in between. But I need to tell this story- this story of love, so the accident I will tell.

"_Father, an orphanage in Vietnam has burst into flame. Over two hundred children and fifteen staff a trapped there." Evidently this was another overcrowded orphanage in a country where rich and poor had staggering differences. _

"_Scott, Virgil- go! John will debrief you later!" Mr. Tracy ordered. "Gordon, Alan go with them."_

"_Jeff, the children will be frightened. They need a source of comfort," Grandma suggested, looking my way._

"_Mother, it's too dangerous for a girl like Tin-Tin!" protested Mr. Tracy._

"_I can speak French Mr. Tracy, as well as a little Chinese. I could help," I offered. Vietnam after all used to be a French colony; there were a lot of Chinese people in Vietnam. _

_And so we set off on Thunderbird Two, all of us grave. Hundreds of lives, after all, were in danger, and so we set off as fast as we could. _

_When we arrived, we could see local services were holding the fire best as they could. They seemed relieved to see us here. Immediately, Scott and Virgil began putting out as much fire as possible with oxyhydronite, except for the Soouth side, which didn't post much of a risk and was though best to burn itself out, by the various officials there. Alan and Gordon began fishing out as many children and staff, in person since the building was too unstable to use the FireFly, whilst I calmed various people in French. _

_It was a fairly routine rescue as the last of the children were being taken out. Alan had gone in to rescue one last little girl, when Scott noticed on Mobile Control, smoke was filling. Evidently, part of the fire had been relit or not extinguished. After an eternity, a little girl wandered out and began crying in Vietnamese. _

_An official translated and Gordon rushed in. Apparently a beam had fallen on Alan close to the South side, which was still ablaze. The South side fire was quickly extinguished as Alan was dragged out by Gordon_

_As we rushed him to the infirmary in Thunderbird Two, I then noticed the extremities of his injuries. He was slightly burnt, after fishing the little girl out of a room where there was still fire and he had suffered smoke inhalation. _

_I heard the notes of a sad song drift past. But all I could see Alan and how injured he was._

Alan was alright. His burns were easily explained at a mainland hospital after we landed home and rushed him to hospital in Tracy 1. The staff fixed it in a trice thanks to new burns healing procedures. However, there were a few complications after the beam hit his head which resulted in his comatose condition.

Perhaps the best way to explain the song is to start when I was five. My mother had been reading me a bedtime story. She had cancer then, but refused treatment because she didn't want to feel the pain. Her time was nearly up. That day was a day I will never forget.

"_Maman, another story please!"_

"_Alright Little One. Do you want the fairies again?"_

"_No maman, a new one please." My mother drew out a very old book. It was written by hand, very rare for even most books. _

"_Alright Tin-Tin. This is a story my grandmother told my mother and my mother passed it on to me. This is a special story. This is how it begins. _

_There was once a girl, just as you are, but she was so beautiful she made the God's jealous. She was so lovely words cannot describe her. Her greatest gift was her voice that could weave a song that could move mountains with its loveliness and peace._

_But Lyl wasn't happy. Many suitors wanted her hand but she wanted none of them. She wanted someone who could sing her song just as she did. So she hid herself in the mountains and cried for days. Her song was now of an utter and complete despair._

_It happened so that one day Tor, the God of song happened to hear Lyl's. How he longed for that tune! He searched for a year and a day, never finding it. He was blind and followed the haunting melody._

_He was in utmost despair as his long searches yielded nothing. One day he stumbled onto her hiding place. But the mountains were large and strange and he could not find her for a week and a day. Finally, he threw himself into a cold stream, for if he could not find the song, he would never be happy until he found the marvel._

_Lyl found him and rescued him from the lonely clutches of death. Her song grew more cheerful as he regained his health. She was happy. She had fallen in love with him, and he with her. She was happy that someone loved her for who she was, not for her beauty._

_When Tor recovered, they wed and went to live among the Gods. But alas, Lyl was a mortal and began to age. So Tor begged Ae, Goddess of Life to grant Lyl immortality. But Ae was a jealous and demanded Lyl's beauty in return._

_Lyl agreed for her song would not change and this was the most important thing to her. And Tor loved her just the same, because he was blind and could not see her ugliness._

_Ae was furious that there was still such love between them. In her wickedness, she convinced Lyl, under the tapestry of lies, that Tor did not love her and his song was one of pity, not love._

_Lyl was blinded by grief. She asked Ae to mute her song and make her forget her sadness. But in her spite, Ae binded all memories of Tor and did not mute the song. So Lyl was left to wander the land, a woman knowing only regret and pain, and singing a haunting song._

_When Tor awoke to have Lyl gone, he knew Ae was responsible. He grew in a blaze of anger and demanded to know what happened to Lyl. Ae could not lie because Tor, no matter how blind, could always hear the truth. When Tor found the truth, he took Ae's beauty, stolen form Lyl, and Lyl's memories away to find his love._

_But when Ni, brother to Ae, heard of her sin, bound Tor to a mountain, but not before Tor released his prize, which found Lyl, who wept for her love._

_And Tor wept, wept for Lyl, and for Ae's betrayal. Lyl sang a wrenching song of heartbreak and wandered far and wide to find her love. They were so sad the Gods took pity on them and told the stars to tell their story, so that people could hear Lyl's song."_

"_Maman, I want to hear Lyl's song!" I whined. _

"_Little One, you will hear it one day for yourself."_

The next day, Maman was in hospital, weak from cancer. Telling me Lyl's story was the last thing she did for me. And so I never forgot it.

I felt Lyl's song though. Not from the many boyfriends I had. From Alan. And that moment, I realized what the song was. It was one of love.

And so, we began a 'relationship', which was mostly kissing occasionally and things like that when his brothers, father and grandma weren't looking. The song changed tune, as we had a few other relationships but none ever felt the same. The same song was probably heard by the both of us. And it still sings. So he will wake one day.

I've heard its quiet, when either of us are at death's door. I have heard it more times then I care, at the birdge fiasco and now, I have heard it for a month. I have heard it through his moods, my moods and happiness and sadness. And I long to hear the notes I hear when we kiss, for it is a song of passion.

Perhaps today he won't wake. But he will one day. And tomorrow is a new day, to hope for joy.

* * *

**Author's note:** I haven't updated Web of Lies for a while and no, my exams are not over yet. I will update Web of Lies by Saturday week, I promise! This is one of those ideas that don't leave you alone.

This is something I whipped up in a few hours so it's not really any good but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

Please review!


End file.
